Attack On Crack
by Jaden-Lover1634
Summary: I wanted to get this idea out of my head. This will have major spoilers by the way and yaoi fangirls being...well yaoi fangirls. Setting is my own and everything that happens is not true. Summary: Put my best friend and I in our favorite anime and raise shit for our favorite characters. We are definitely not human by the way in this one. Stupidity for our pairings and a cold Mikasa


**Anna:**. . .I'm fucked

 **Draga:** Really? I couldn't tell

 **Anna:** Down dog. Play nice

 **Draga:** Why you little piece o-

 **Kath:** Aaaaaanyway this is a new fanfic but it's only meant to be crack because she needs to do something to get through the shit Anna's going through

 **Skies:** Nothing in this fic is real or happened in the manga/anime. And this will have **_MAJOR SPOILERS_!**

 **Anna:** Yeah I hated this anime in the beginning and walked away from it in the first five minutes with me screaming "I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS SHIT HEAD!" with my hands up. Until I got curious about the ffdj since it was over 300 of them on my fav website. I read them then read one of them I read before without realizing and that was when it slapped me in the face that I found a new ship and I set out to sea with a longer and harder cruise than Puzzleshipping. I fell in love and held out through the whole anime until the end (even finished the manga for more info) and now I'm hooked. Why do I do this to myself *face books*

 **Draga:** She won't shut up about it

 **Anna:** Fuck off bitch. Now on with the Fic!

 **Kath:** Give us a feedback if you want us to continue it

 **Skies:** Why, oh why, did it have to be Shingeki no ky-

 **Anna & Kath: **SHUT (THE FUCK) UUUUUUUUUP!

 **ONWARD ONWARD ONWARD ONWARD ONWARD ONWARD ONWARD ONWARD ONWARD ONWARD ONWARD**

 **Prologue : **A Slip Up And A Crack In The Universe

Reality.

A small seven letter word that made up the biggest fucked up place on the plain that humans live in. It seems so insignificant in the world we humans live in but it's everything we hold. It's a word that helps our ignorant minds understand what is real and what is a dream to those who are closed-minded. And even then what is reality?

Reality could be a place where demons haunt you, watching from within the corner of your mind. Or when you live as a warrior where you are you're race's only hopes for survival and battle those who threaten the superficial peace your race lives in. Or where you scuffle with taxes and consumers and live in a musty apartment by yourself, stressed and wiry until you collapse as you deal with whatever bullshit is thrown at you by other's who are just as tired as you.

Reality. Such a useless word since reality really is whatever or wherever you live. Whether it be anime, reality T.V., or your life in a stuffy work room it's YOUR reality. It's the life you live and die in. Forever and unchanging until you yourself change perspectives of the life you live.

Eternity- a word that means everlasting life of heart break and hatred. Reality still lives in Eternity. It's forever there in every mind and it still holds us even after we break away.

We fight the losing war of freedom within our minds-society's rules are a constant reminder since it has such a huge grip on our thoughts-and accept it before fighting again.

Reality is the views and codes you live for and see in and it's too easy to break and change more so than we think possible. And all of us look for ways to dissipate the walls we build ourselves in order to escape it. Some succeed and now live in their own world-their reality to their eyes but not ours-but most fail to stay away from the world we try to crumble away.

This is where I live along with my favorite characters. I escape into their worlds to forget my own and live the lives they do within my mind and heart. I cheer with them at our success, cry at our heartbreak, and morn for our loved one's deaths. Yells when it gets too much for both of us to hold on and fight when we have no choice but to do so. I feel their emotions and thoughts as if they're my own. This was my escape from my boring or hated life. This was the only way I knew how to escape. . .

That is until I made my mind crack the equation of dimensional, space and time travel. And the first place I'm going to is my most favorite anime at this very moment.

I'm gonna raise hell and hope that I don't die since I have no clue of what I'm doing. But, knowing that all of my favorite characters will slug me before I even speak one word and since it's me, I might not get to see the light of day let along die peacefully (Ha! Like dying there is peaceful!). And my death, or torture, will be imminent at all the things I'm thinking about doing. Just gotta survive before 19 minutes are up. . .

Yeah I'm sooooo fucked.

REVAILLE DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE MY BODY'S NOT READY!


End file.
